batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Returns (Soundtrack)
Batman Returns: Original Motion Picture Score is the score album for the 1992 film Batman Returns by Danny Elfman. The soundtrack also includes "Face to Face", written by Siouxsie and the Banshees and Elfman, used to promote the movie prior to its release. Two versions of the music video were made (the other added shots from the movie), and a club version, remixed by 808 State, was released. Elfman added chorus to the main theme making it similar but not as dark as the original. Track listing # "Birth of a Penguin" – 2:27 # "Opening Titles" – 3:09 # "To the Present" – 0:57 # "The Lair" – 4:49 # "Selina Kyle" – 1:11 # "Selina Transforms" – 4:16 # "The Cemetery" – 2:55 # "Cat Suite" – 5:42 # "Batman vs. the Circus" – 2:35 # "The Rise..." – 1:41 # "...And Fall from Grace" – 4:08 # "Sore Spots" – 2:16 # "Rooftops" – 4:19 # "Wild Ride" – 3:34 # "The Children's Hour" – 1:47 # "The Final Confrontation" – 5:12 # "Penguin Army" – 4:54 # "Selina's Electrocution" – 2:40 # "The Finale" – 2:19 # "End Credits" – 4:42 # "Face to Face" by Siouxsie and the Banshees – 4:17 Complete score La-La Land Records released Elfman's complete score to Batman Returns on November 30, 2010. ;Disc one # "Birth of a Penguin/Main Title" – 5:38 # "Penguin Spies"* – 1:09 # "Shadow of Doom*/Clown Attack*/Introducing the Bat**" – 5:01 # "Intro*/The Zoo**/The Lair" – 6:00 # "Caught in the Act*/Uh-Oh Max*" – 1:58 # "Kitty Party*/Selina Transforms**" – 5:30 # "Penguin's Grand Deed"* – 1:50 # "The List Begins"* – 0:45 # "The Cemetery" – 2:56 # "Catwoman Saves Joan*/The New Woman*" – 2:03 # "Penguin's Surprise" – 1:43 # "Bad, Bad Dog**/Batman vs. Circus/Selina's Shopping Spree**" – 5:42 # "Cat Chase"** – 2:12 # "Candidate Cobblepot"* – 0:58 # "The Plan*/Kidnapping*" – 2:32) # "Sore Spots/Batman's Closet*" – 3:22 # "The Plot Unfolds"* – 1:15 # "Roof Top Encounters"** – 4:49 # "Batman's Wild Ride"** – 4:19 # "Fall from Grace"** – 4:17 # "Revealed*/Party Crasher*" – 3:18 ;Disc two # "Umbrella Source/The Children's Hour/War**" – 7:53 # "Final Confrontation**/Finale" – 9:15 # "A Shadow of Doubt**/End Credits**" – 6:15 # "Face to Face" by Siouxsie and the Banshees – 4:18 ;Alternate and album cues # "The Zoo (alternate)"** – 1:00 # "The List Begins (alternate)"* – 0:45) # "Cat Chase (alternate ending)"** – 2:1 # "Roof Top Encounters (original)"** – 4:49 # "Fall From Grace (alternate ending)"** – 4:17 # "The Lair, Part I" – 0:57 # "The Lair, Part II" – 4:51 # "Selina Transforms, Part I" – 1:12 # "Selina Transforms, Part II" – 4:15 # "Batman vs. The Circus" – 2:35 # "Cat Suite" – 5:43 # "A Shadow of Doubt (alternate)**/End Credits (alternate)" – 7:02 ;Bonus track # "Super Freak"* – 3:23 (*) Previously unreleased (**) Contains previously unreleased material Category:Film soundtracks Category:Batman Returns